One Night Love
by recchinon
Summary: Everybody in their campus would have laughed their ass off if they knew that the big bad Daiki Aomine was a virgin.
1. Chapter 1

It was such a joke. Everybody in their campus would have laughed their ass off if they knew that the big bad Daiki Aomine was a virgin. Well, if you could call a guy a virgin. Everybody would be able to quote him perfectly about how a woman should have big breast. He wouldn't feel ashamed to read some porn magazine during the lunch time in the canteen or later in the evening after his basketball practice. Daiki was actually very popular too. Tall and good looking, not to mention very good at sport, there were many girls had confessed their feeling to the dark skinned man. Almost every week, there would be a girl called him and confessed to him, asking him to be their boyfriend, which he quickly declined. Sure, Daiki loves women, especially sexy and beautiful ones, but he was not the type who could be bound. He didn't want to have a girlfriend because he thought it would only bother him. He liked to be free.

Of course, he didn't want to die a virgin too.

"You should just sleep with one of the girls, you have fan club dedicated for you, you know... Just choose one of the girl." His senior laughed when they were changing in the locker room. They had just done the practice and gotten ready to get home and somehow, their little chit-chat turned into something more interesting.

"No way," the navy blue haired guy groaned, "not with those girls. They would use it as a blackmail so I would date them. I am not interested to be in any kind of relationship right now. It's too much trouble."

One of his team mate lifted his brow, "so you want to fuck someone who would not even bother to ask your number after doing it?"

Daiki shrugged, that was not really what he meant but that sounded good too, "something like that."

"It would be difficult then," his senior tapped his chin with his finger as he thought, "almost all girls here would definitely want to be with your girlfriend."

Daiki grinned, "sure they do."

His friend rolled his eyes, "don't be over confident. There must be some one who didn't even care about you."

All of the team looked at the guy. Of course it must be a lie, right, everybody knew how popular was Daiki Aomine in their university. There would be no girl which was immune with his charm.

"Do you know Momoi?" his friend said again, this time, he grinned widely, "Momoi Satsuki, the same year like you." When Daiki shook his head, his friend tried again, "she i really beautiful. Pink hair, big boobs? You really don't know here?"

His senior's eyes widened at the realization, "ah Momoi! She is from the same faculty with me." He turned to Daiki and explained, "it would really work out with her. She is definitely your type of girl."

Daiki just lifted his brows but said nothing. Actually there were many girls who fitted his criteria but most of them were gravure idol. He had never met any of these girls in his campus. If his team mates were right, then he must really check this girl out. After all, jerking off had been kind of boring to do lately. He needed the real girl to satisfy his need.

"Speak of the devil."

Daiki and one of the seniors were on their way home, leaving the sport center building when they saw that girl. Long pink hair and big boobies. Daiki had to admit that he must have been really stupid to never realize that there was this kind of girl around him.

"That is Satsuki Momoi," his senpai whispered as they followed the girl with their eyes.

Satsuki Momoi was indeed a really beautiful girl. She could be famous if she became a gravure idol. But she was not alone that evening. There was a tall and handsome looking blonde guy on her right, Daiki thought he had seen him somewhere before, and though he almost missed him, there had been another guy on her left. A guy with pale blue hair and average height, he couldn't recognize his face but when she suddenly hugged the guy's waist, Daiki wondered if he was her boyfriend.

The blonde guy looked at his phone and looked troubled, he turned to the other two people and said something Daiki couldn't catch. She nodded and smile, which was returned by the blonde guy. To Daiki's surprised, the guy leaned down and planted a kiss on her lips casually. The pinkette giggled and slapped his shoulder playfully, then waving her hand then he ran leaving her and the other guy.

"What the fuck?" Daiki muttered when he saw her continued walking with the other guy, holding hand intimately and to his surprised, the shorter guy didn't seemed to be bothered by what had just happened, "didn't he get jealous or what? He let his friend kissed her?"

Daiki turned to his senior to see him chuckled, "that is not her boyfriend, that is Tetsuya Kuroko, it seemed like she really likes him... And the other guys is Kise Ryouta, the famous model, I think he is taking the same major like you."

Kise Ryouta, no he remembered that there had been a guy who had gotten more chocolates than him on Valentine Day, that must be him. It still didn't make a sense to him, "So, this Momoi girl, she likes that Kuroko guy but let that bastard kissed her in front of the guy she likes?" That doesn't make a sense.

"Well," his senior shrugged as they continued walking, "there had been rumors about her you know. It seems like she is kind of loose, you know, she sleeps around with many man. No string attached... She is really pretty so it's actually kind of disappointing." The raven haired man sighed, "but she is the right girl for you. You want to get rid of your virginity right, this is your chance."

Daiki frowned in disgust, "I don't want to sleep with a whore."

The other man laughed, "she is different. Just a one night stand won't kill you," he smirked, "just admit it, she was just really your type isn't she?"

The blunette didn't say anything and continued walking.

.

The next time he saw her was in the University's Hospital's canteen. Daiki had been visiting his team mate who had broken his ankle accidentally two days ago. He was hungry and planned to have a lunch in the canteen when he saw her. Walking with another guy this time. A green haired medical student who looked older than his age. Daiki furrowed his brows, eyes following the couple to their seat, not too far from where he sat. That guy didn't look like someone who would date that type of girl. He looked like a boring honored student who would not date anyone until his parents set him on a marriage. But apparently Daiki was wrong because the honor student didn't seem to look awkward to be seen with the beautiful girl. He even used his thumb to wipe some sauce on her chin. She giggled when he did that while the tall guy just sighed and shook his head.

This time, Daiki could take a better look on the girl. The first time he saw her, the surrounding had gotten dark but this time he could see that actually the girl was really beautiful. Her face was small with perfect little nose and cute pouty lips. Deep inside he could understand why those guys he'd seen with her didn't seem to be bothered by her loose behavior. She had a really beautiful smile, and her boobies were just as big as those gravure idol. Oh he wouldn't mind at all to lose his virginity with her.

Daiki wondered if his friends could help him to get into her pants. Well, from what he'd heard about her, it shouldn't be difficult, right? He had decided that she was the right girl for him. She didn't seem like a girl who would think of it seriously. It was just a one night stand, she wouldn't mind and since it seemed like she had a major crush on that pale guy he saw the other night, she wouldn't ask him to take responsibility and be her boyfriend. No string would be attached and everyone's gonna be happy.

Just as he thought about a way into her pants, suddenly, their eyes met. It was only for few seconds but in those little time she had been smiling at him and for a weird reason it made his heart beat faster.

She had a really beautiful smile.

_And beautiful racks, _he added.

.

.

Author's Note

My first AoxMomo fic and this is AU. Even though AoxMomo is my OTP but I actually like to pair Momoi with the rest of GoM too... But in this fic, it would focus on AoxMomo relationship. Well maybe a little KuroxMomo too.

.

Regards,

Recchinon


	2. Chapter 2

"Imagine this, one day, the girl you had been dreaming of all this time appeared in front of you. Let's say you fall in love with her and date her, and finally there comes the time you would have sex with her... And you're still a virgin. Fat chance, she would change her mind of you. I mean, how if you suck at it..."

"I suck at nothing," Daiki growled at his Senpai, people who didn't know him well would be scared if they were the ones he growled at but since his Senpai had known him for years and knew him quite well, the black haired man just laughed lightly despite Daiki glaring dagger at him.

The younger man grunted. Both of them were sitting face to face in the fast food restaurant when the shorter man brought up the topic. It seemed like lately Daiki's teammate found that it was fun to tease the ace. Before they knew that Daiki had been a virgin, they always treated him with more respect than this. Daiki wondered if he really needed to get rid of his so called virginity, though he did think the word 'virgin' didn't really suit him... Well, everybody should have known how pervert he was.

Daiki sighed, "she's quite loose, isn't she? I don't like girls like her."

"Who?"

He rolled his blue eyes, "that Momoi girl. The other day I saw her with another man, a really tale violet haired man. Clinging like a stupid girl..." Daiki cringed at the memory, "a woman should have her dignity."

The older man laughed.

"I am serious!" Daiki was about to say something more when he saw a familiar pinkette girl entered the restaurant Daiki's eyes widened because he didn't expect to see her then and there.

Satsuki Momoi was giggling, unawared of Daiki's blue eyes following her as she walked in. This time, as expected, she was with different guy. This time, the guy was someone familiar. Daiki remembered had seen the guy in one of his classes. What was his name again? Kagami... Taiga? Daiki's frown deepened as he saw the girl tugged his sleeve playfully as the pair were standing in front of the cashier. _So, even someone like him likes that girl?_

"What's with that girl?"

The black haired man followed Daiki's gaze, "ah speak of the devil... By the way, look at her body... Damn... Daiki, play your card right, and believe me, you'll get her legs open for you."

Daiki shook his head, finally tearing his eyes away from the girl, "she has _boyfriends._"

"She would'nt mind..."

"That's not what I mean."

"Well, they wouldn't mind."

Daiki's forehead hit the table as the older guy laughed at him. When he lazily turned his face, cheek touched the cold table, surprisingly his eyes met with a pair of magenta eyes. Daiki blinked dumbly as the girl smiled at him before turned to move with her tall boyfriend.

Damn.

Daiki cursed under his breathe. She was indeed beautiful.

.

The next time Daiki met her was two weeks after the day their eyes met in the fast food restaurant. It was raining hard and Daiki had no umbrella with him. He was planning to run from the station to his apartment, afterall, it was only few blocks away, when someone pulled on his sleeve. Daiki lifted an eyebrow and turned to see a familiar pinkette was beaming at him. For a moment he forgot how to breathe. He hadn't seen her for two weeks since the last time and this was the first time he saw her this closely and from this angle, the way she tilted her head up to looked at him was just too adorable. Damn.

"Use this," she gave him a cute pink umbrella, he looked at the umbrella and the girl in turn, "I am waiting for someone to pick me up so it's okay, you can use it."

Daiki wants to say no, heck there was no way Daiki Aomine would use a PINK umbrella, he would rather to get soaked to the bone but the way she looked at him makes it hard for him to refuse. There was something in her smile-or was it something in her magenta eyes?-which made him muttered a small thank you and took the umbrella home. He ignored the way people gave him funny look on his way home.

Oh boy she smelled so good.

Even after he got home, laying on his bed, hands behind his head, he couldn't forget her scent. Was it her shampoo? Or perfume? When she stood so closely to him, he could see her freckles but who cares, she was still really cute, freckles or no. He wouldn't mind to have sex with her. His friends were right, it wouldn't be so bad to lose his virginity to someone like her. So what if she had a boyfriend. Or more than a boyfriend. It wasn't like he considered her as a girlfriend material. He just wanted to shag her so badly. Since she was really loose, she wouldn't mind to have one night stand, would she?

Daiki grinned at the idea. Of course she wouldn't mind. He was the great Daiki Aomine afterall, if anything she should consider herself lucky to be his first woman. Though it didn't really mean anything at all. He was just horny and sex didn't mean anything for him but a way to release the tension he kept inside.

That night Daiki jerked off while imagining Satsuki Momoi. Strangely, he got more turned on than he ever had that night.

Damn it, he really wanted to fuck her.

.

"I am so sorry Momoi-san..."

Satsuki sighed. She frowned for a second, feeling a bit disappointed though she knew the boy was really sorry. She smiled despite she knew Tetsuya couldn't see it. She loved him too much that she couldn't get angry to him no matter what.

"It's okay, Tetsu-kun... I would just walk home alone this evening." Satsuki looked at the sky as she left the library building. She needed to hurry since it seemed like it was going to be raining.

Tetsuya sounded worry, "what about Kagami or Kise? I could call them and ask them to walk you home."

Satsuki giggled, she was still disappointed because she couldn't meet her beloved Tetsuya this evening but she was also happy because he sounded so concerned about her, "don't worry about me, Tetsu-kun. I can walk home alone. No big deal. You just needed to concern about your grandmother's condition. Please send my regard to her. I would come visiting her tomorrow..."

She could hear the boy sighed, "it's getting dark... I want you to wait wherever you are right now, OK? It's gonna rain, I would call Midorima to pick you up with his car. Just please wait for him somewhere dry and save, okay? You're still in the university area?"

The pinkette smiled softly. That was another reason why she loved him so much. Tetsuya could be really protective sometime, despite his poker face, and she knew him too well to reject his offer, "Okay then, thank you so much, Tetsu-kun..." she looked around to find out where she was, "actually I am standing near the sport center building now."

"Good, stay there. I would call Midorima right now. Just don't turn your phone off, okay?"

She nodded, "okay."

"Okay then, bye Momoi-san, I would call you again tonight."

"Thank you, Tetsu-kun," she said gently before hanged up the phone.

Satsuki sighed as she walked toward the sport center building. She could hear the thunder from far away, the sudden breeze made the long haired girl shivered. It was going to rain soon. She wondered if the people from sport club would let her to take a shelter there.

It was few minutes passed seven. Shintaro had just called her to tell her that she would be there in thirty minutes. She muttered a thank you as she sat down on the stair case in front of the building. She rested her chin on her hands, watching the rain drops that started falling from the dark sky. She wished that Shintarou would be there soon, she was really tired and missed her bed so much.

"What are you doing here?"

Satsuki was far lost in her thought when some unfamiliar voice started her. She turned around only to see a tall man with brown hair standing in front of the now open door, looking at her surprisedly. From his appearance she realized that the man was the member of basketball club which had their practice in the building right now.

"Ah, I am sorry," Satsuki felt her face turned red, "I am waiting for someone to pick me up... It is raining so I am taking shelter here, is it alright?"

The man gave her a friendly smile, "isn't it cold out here? Come in, you may feel warmer inside, we still had our practice, maybe you want to watch?"

Her magenta eyes widened at the offer, "really can I? Oh I love basketball!"

It surprised the taller man, it was not everyday he could meet a beautiful girl like her who loved basketball, "really? Oh of course you're welcome to watch the practice... C'mon! It's cold out here."

Satsuki grinned and nodded as she stood up. She wasn't lying when she said she loved basketball. In fact, she was a big fan of the sport. She wasn't good at sport but watching it and doing it was two different matter.

"Hey guys, do your best there, we get a guest here, Momoi-san would watch your practice!"

As soon as they entered the building, all pair of eyes were on her. She was too nervous to even realize that the guy knew her name before she even had the chance to introduce herself properly.

"Ah, I hope I won't bother you guys," Satsuki said nervously, "I am just taking shelter from the rain, please just ignore me, I won't disturb your practice..."

She hadn't finished her sentence when her magenta eyes met a pair of dark blue eyes.

Daiki Aomine stood there dumbly. He had no idea that he would meet her right a day after he jerked off on her image.

"Ah, you're the guy from yesterday!" Satsuki smiled brightly.

Damn this girl was just so sexy. Just seeing her standing there doing nothing but pointing at him was enough to make him hard.

Oh yes, Daiki Aomine had decided that he wouldn't waste this chance.


	3. Chapter 3

Her magenta eyes were following the ball from where she sat. A wide smile plastered on her face as she watched the boys practicing. She had always liked basketball. Her friends used to play basketball with her and to be honest she missed those times when they would played basketball in the park near where she lived. It was just for fun of course, the boys would never play seriously against her but it was still really fun. If only she could turn back time...

Satsuki clapped her hand excitedly when one of the player, a tall guy with dark skin and navy hair did a dunk easily. He was really tall, though maybe not as tall as her violet haired friend but he was surprisingly fast, despite his tall body. Satsuki hadn't seen him missed any shot at all. He could shot from any angle, any position, and tthe ball would still enter the basket. Why didn't he played in NBA?

Daiki's friends knew very well that Daiki was showing off. Normally, he never did it seriously during their practice. He just was trying to look cool in front of the girl. Oh well, it seemed like he did it very well this time because the girl eyes were obviously never left him at all. Deep inside, Daiki was smirking, he knew he had managed to steal her attention. They were right, he just needed to play his card right to get her open her legs for him.

"You seemed to enjoy the practice."

The practice had just ended when Daiki walked to where she sat, using his shirt to wipe his sweat. She could see the tanned abs under his shirt. Daiki hoped he wasn't too obvious but when the girl didn't blush after looking at his toned abs he wondered if she had been used seeing men's body. Oh well, she did have a lot of boyfriends. Satsuki looked up at the guy who was standing in front of her, smiling and taking out a small towel from her handbag and gave it to him.

"What?"

Daiki looked at the towel, tilted his head to the left, waiting for an explanation.

The girl giggled at his simple question, "use this to wipe your sweat," she said, "this is clean, don't worry."

Daiki accepted the towel but said nothing as he looked at the thing thoughtfully, "this is the second time you lend me something, I haven't even return your umbrella back."

Satsuki just laughed softly, "don't worry about it."

"How about a lunch."

The guys around them who had been eavesdropping this whole time were surprised by what Daiki had just said. Sure they knew that the ace wasn't lack of confidence but this had been the first time the navy haired guy had ever asked someone on a date. Well he did it casually and smoothly as if that was nothing. Nobody would have guessed that the eighteen yearold had never been on a date before.

Satsuki however didn't seem surprised at the sudden invitation. She must have been asked out numerous times before so it wasn't so surprising for her. According to the rumor, Satsuki Momoi was easy. Ask her for a date and she would never turn you down. Asked her to open her legs, if you were good enough in her eyes, sure she would do that.

Despite all of the rumor he had heard about her, it didn't make it easier for him waiting for her answer. Though he knew she would say yes, he couldn't help but to worryabout her answer. However that had been the first time he had asked a girl out.

"S-..." Daiki was so sure that she was about to say "sure" when suddenly her phone was ringing, she mouthed an inaudible apologize before she answered the phone, "Ah, Midorin! What? Oh... OK, I will be there soon!"

Daiki frowned. He folded his arms in front of his chest as the girl was talking on her phone. He waited impatiently until finally she finished talking. He tapped his foot impatiently, as if demanding for her answer, realizing how he behaved, Satsuki giggled.

"Sorry, someone had come to pick me up, I gotta go now," she smiled, she wrote something on her notebook before she ripped the paper and gave it to the frowning man, "this is my number and my email. You can call me, text me, whatever, if you want to talk about the lunch."

She gave him one last smile before she waved goodbye at the other boys and left the building with a big smile still plastered on her face.

.

.

Tetsuya really did call her that night. He once again apologized to her because he couldn't take her home that evening. She pouted and told him it was okay. Satsuki knew that Tetsuya's grandmother was really old and she also knew how much the pale guy loved the old woman. When she heard that the old woman had been hospitalized, she was worried about Tetsuya more than anything. She didn't feel disappointed even though she couldn't spend her time with him. She loved the guy and she wanted to support him no matter what.

They were talking for about half an hour. He told her about his grandmother's condition and she told him about the guy he met today in the basketball club. She told him how he could shoot from any angle and position yet he never missed. She told him that the guy was maybe a bit taller than their olived haired friend, but she didn't tell him about the lunch offer. Well Tetsuya didn't really need to know that.

"He could be a professional," Satsuki said excitedly, "I don't know what he is doing here, he should have been playing in America right now... Tetsu-kun has to see how he shot the ball. It was so effortless... I know Kagamin and Midorin are good too, but they should see this guy!"

Tetsuya chuckled, as usual he soulded calm snd kind, "I am sure they would want to meet him."

Satsuki grinned at the idea of her friends playing basket together with that navy haired guy. It must be fun to watch. Even though she knew that was impossible. Her smiled vanished as soon as she realized that it was impossible. They didn't play the basketball anymore...

"Momoi-san?"

Satsuki startled. Tetsuya sounded worried and she didn't want to make him worried. She had always been trying her best not to look sad or down in front of her friends, especially Tetsuya. It was hard to hide her feeling from him because despite being quite, Tetsuya Kuroko was actually really observant. However Satsuki still wouldn't let him worry about her.

"Tetsu-kun," Satsuki said softly, one hand playing with her long pink hair, "tomorrow morning, I knew it's Mukkun's turn, but..." she bit her lower lip, wondering if it was okay to be selfish, "can you be the one who pick me up?" she added shyly, "I miss you..."

Another chuckle.

"Of course Momoi-san." Tetsuya said kindly, "I would pick you up around 8 am, is that okay? You have class at 9 right?"

Satsuki smiled happily, "yes! Thank you, Tetsu-kun! I love you so much!"

"Good night, Momoi-san."

"Good night, Tetsu-kun!"

As usual he didn't say that he loved her back but it doesn't matter. For Satsuki, loving is about giving and as long as she loved Tetsuya it didn't really matter even if he didn't love her back.

.

Daiki hated morning classes. He would definitely skip it if only the professor hadn't given him a warning. One more skipping his class, then he would happily drop him off his class. That was why this morning he woke up earlier than usual, skipping breakfast, and go to his campus.

He was yawning widely when he saw her. He wondered if this was fate or destiny, it seemed like everywhere he went, he would see her, the pink haired girl huge boobs. This time she was with that pale looking guy again. Who was his name again? Ah yeah, Kuroko Tetsuya. Daiki wondered what did she see in the guy. He was different from the other guy he had seen her with. He was pale and so... Normal. Almost boring. Maybe she liked to spice her sex life? He thought. After being with those guys, maybe she needed some kind of normal guy for a change.

Daiki didn't realize that he had stopped walking as he watched the two love birds were talking about something while sitting on the bench. Well it was more like, she did the talking and he was just listening patiently. That looked so boring.

That kind of guy, Daiki wondered, could he satisfy her?

He didn't seem to have any muscle. Could he protect her if something happen to her? Daiki couldn't hrlp but to wonder about many things between the girl and the guy. Daiki didn't really know her, or the guy, but he was sure that he could be better than that guy. What she had to do was just to dump him and choose Daiki.

Daiki scowled. Before he realized what he was doing he had flipped his phone open and typed a text message skillfully, he didn't even read it before sending it. He watched amusedly when he saw her pulled away from the weak-looking guy for a moment as she fished for her phone in her purse.

He smirked as he watched her reading the text message.

"About the lunch.

I owe you for the umbrella. Cafe in front of the station, 2pm, today.

Daiki Aomine"

That was not a question, he realized it, he just didn't want to give her any chance to turn his offer down. He watched her looked up and said something to the guy. He smiled and nodded, in which she returned with a hug and a grin. The whole affection show made Daiki frowned. He was about to curse when his phone vibrated, announcing a new mail.

He read the new mail and smirked.

"Sure.

See you there!

Satsuki Momoi."

.

Author's Note:

As much as I love KuroMomo, this fic would be AoMomo. It would be slow but I hope you could be patient. And yeah, Akashi hadn't been in this fic yet but I do plan to insert him later.


	4. Chapter 4

Tetsuya didn't like the idea of Satsuki going on a date with someone he didn't know. The peach haired girl tried to explain that it was not a date, only a casual lunch, but it didn't make the boy felt better. He was not the type who complain a lot but this time the usually cool guy showed a little emotion when Satsuki told him about her plan. Tetsuya didn't know this Aomine guy personally but he had heard many rumors about this guy, including how pervert and fast this guy was. Tetsuya almost lost his normally calm and cool facade when Satsuki just laughed and waved her hand.

"It is just a rumor, Aomine-kun is a nice person." They were on their way out of the class room when they met Ryota who seemed to be as worry as Tetsuya as soon as he heard about the date plan between his bestfrend and the infamous Daiki Aomine, "and this is not a date."

"Momoichi, I heard many rumors about that guy, are you sure you don't want me to go with you?" Ryota walked beside her with a worry look plastered on his handsome feature, "if he tried to do anything funny I could hit him for you." The blonde man said it casually but Satsuki knew that he was serious. Though he was always being a gentleman, she knew, Ryota Kise could be scary when he was angry. She had seen it once and she didn't want to see it again.

Satsuki smiled gently, "if it is just a rumor, why should I believe it? Rumors are just rumor," Satsuki said with a hidden meaning in her smiled, both men knew exactly what she meant, "afterall, there are always rumors about me, and you guys know the truth..."

"Aww, Momoichi..." Ryota pulled her into a tight hug, "those stupid people are stupid! Spreading rumor like that about you! They are so stupid!"

"The way you behave is one of the reasons why they gossiping about her, Kise-kun," Tetsuya sighed as he pulled his friend away from the girl, "please don't act like this in public, we don't want any of your fans attacking Momoi-san out of jealousy."

Ryota pulled away from the girl but he smirked mischievously, "how about you? Are you jealous, Kurokocchi?"

"Now, now," said Satsuki quickly before Tetsuya could say anything she didn't want to hear, "let's be nice to each other, ok? Well, it's about time, I should go now. Don't worry about me ok? I still have the pepper spray from Akashi-kun." At the thought of her red headed friend, Satsuki frowned and added, "And could you please not telling Akashi-kun about this?"

Tetsuya sighed, he would do anything for this girl but sometime she was being impossible, "I don't think this is a good idea, Momoi-san... Akashi wouldn't like it."

"Please?" she tried again, this time she gave them that look she knew would win them, "pretty please? I promise I will text you after I get back home."

Both guys exchanged some worried look but they knew they wouldn't win against that look, and Satsuki knew this very well. When finally they promised her they wouldn't say any word about this to their red haired friend, Satsuki hugged both of them at the same time. Pecked their cheek quickly before left to the cafe in front of the station, where she would have lunch with her new friend.

Tetsuya and Ryota watched the girl with a worried look. They knew that they should not be too worried. Maybe it was about time for Satsuki to know other man aside from them. Tetsuya had this nasty feeling inside his stomach but he didn't say anything. He couldn't be jealous, could he? Ryota watched his friend's face turned into someone he didn't recognized and he had to hide his smile. All of this time Tetsuya had tried too hard to hide his feeling, but Ryota knew better.

.

Satsuki smiled when she saw his tall figure standing there at the spot where they supposed to meet ten minutes ago. She was ten minutes late but the face he made was so scary, as if she had made him waiting her a whole day. The dark skinned basket player didn't smile back when she smiled at him brightly as she approached him.

He had been waiting for fifteen minutes and. Normally Daiki was not a punctual person but this time he came earlier only to find out that his date was being late on their first date. Well, to be fair, it was not really a date and he wasn't sure there would be the next date after today. Now that he thought about it, her reason to come late must have been one of her boyfriends. Of course, Daiki had never seen her without any of them. He was kind of surprised she didn't bring any of them with her today.

"Sorry I am late," she grinned at the taller man, he was scowling deeper than usual but as always, it didn't work for her. Daiki couldn't intimidate her with the infamous scowl, "the boys are really overprotective sometimes," she added with a quick smile, "they were worried for me to meet you."

Daiki snorted as he began walking to the place they would have lunch today, "so you managed to assure them that I wouldn't eat you?"

She laughed and Daiki decided that he really likes the sound of her laughter. He realized it as they walked side by side that he wasn't the only one who was being mesmerized by her laughter, he saw some guys were checking her out with their eyes. Not a problem he couldn't solve without a death glare though. With an almost 2 meters giant next to her, those guys would think carefully before they dare to do anything further than looking at the pinkette. Daiki realized it would be hard for her to walk around alone. For an extremely attractive girl...

He slapped his face mentally. He was acting as if he was attracted to her already and that was not right, that wasn't his plan. His plan was to sleep with her once, or maybe twice, and that's that. A one night stand, nothing more.

Satsuki loved the place he chose. It was a nice cafe which has been really popular amongst the girl lately since it had been featured in a magazine. She looked at the menu and decided that she would ordered some dessert while Daiki ordered some pasta and sandwich. Sure Daiki ate a lot but it didn't surprised her. His appetite was rather normal compared to her violet haired friend's.

"So," Satsuki began a conversation after the left them, "how long has you played basketball? You are really awesome... I heard that our university's basketball team is strong but I never saw it by myself, not only you, the other guys are really good too, but you," she grinned as she pointed her finger, "you are special."

Daiki gave her one of his infamous smug smiles, "How is it special?"

She put her finger on her chin and thought, "I wonder..." he watched her pouted lips and decided that he liked her lips, "well, how should I say this... You are talented. Gifted? Yea, I got a feeling that you're the type of player who doesn't need to work hard to be the best, you just naturally become the best."

He grinned, he liked how she described him, "and then?"

"Well," she shrugged, "but basketball isn't a game you played alone. If you can't work together in a team then your talent would be wasted."

He snorted, she started talking like his coach, "well, so far it works this way."

Satsuki shook her head, "this is what I mean, you are a stonehead."

"Thank you very much," the tanned guy said sarcastically as he looked out of the window to the busy street outside the window, he rested his chin on one hand and looked at her from the corner of his eyes, the pinkette was busy making some origami from the tissue paper, "you know a lot about basket ball."

It was not a question. He now watched her folding a crane from the tissue. She smiled but didn't look up to meet his eyes.

"I love basket ball, the boys around me were crazy about it too."

"Were?"

She shrugged again, "they don't play it anymore."

He was not really interested but he asked anyway, "why?"

Satsuki finished the crane and looked up, smiled widely at him, "well, I think they are busy with university life and partime job?"

Daiki had a feeling that she was hiding something but decided to not asking more about it. She needed her privacy too, didn't she? Besides it wasn't like he wanted to get involded too deep with her. His target was to sleep with her, not to know about her story.

.

"I can't believe you let her go on a date with that guy!"

"That was not a date, Kagami-kun, more importantly, Momoi trusts Aomine-san." The shorter guy drinked his milkshake casually, his eyes were not looking at the other guy though as he was busy watching something else.

"You know how is Momoi!" the red-black haired returnee growled, "she always trusts people easily! Do you forget? That's why we..."

"Do you not believe in Momoi-san, Kagami-kun?"

Finally his blue eyes met his reddish eyes. Taiga gritted his teeth and clenched his hands on the table. After what had Ryota told him in his mail he came to find the shorter guy and scolded him for letting Satsuki go on a date with some stranger. No, not a stranger, but Daiki Aomine, the infamous jerk.

Taiga sighed.

"Me? It is you who dragged me here to follow her and stalk her." Taiga frowned when Tetsuya's eyes once again left him and looking at the pink haired girl who was enjoying her desserts few tables away from them.

"I didn't drag you," Tetsuya murmured, "you followed me by your own will. Plus I am not stalking. I am just want to have some vanilla milk shake."

Taiga rolled his eyes at his lame excuse, "You never drink vanilla shake at this kind of fancy cafe before."

The shorter guy furrowed his eyebrow just a bit, "you are insulting me."

"Don't act as if you're offended, we both know it is true."

Tetsuya didn't say anything, his eyes return to a certain peach haired girl who seemed to be in a playful argument with the tanned guy in front of her. Taiga watched his expression for few seconds before following his gaze upon her. The taller guy sighed. Tetsuya was being stupid.

"When will you tell her about your feeling?"

"I don't know what do you mean."

Taiga said nothing. He realized that the situation amongst them had been so complicated without that shit called love affair. Taiga knew exactly why Satsuki and Tetsuya hadn't officially been an item despite it is obvious they had mutual feeling and he hated the fact that he couldn't do anything about it.

.

"Are you always this tan?"

Daiki had just finished his second portion of spaghetti when she asked him the sille0y queostion. The basketball player frowned and looked confised, "Ha?"

Satsuki giggled, "you are so tan, it is so easy to get attracted to you, even in the crowded, it would be easy to find you."

Daiki was happy to hear that but he managed to answer coolly, "Well, I wasn't always this tan. I just love out door activities and instead of sunburnt I got tanned. I guess it is better than sunburnts, isn't it? "

She looked at him for few seconds before nodded, "Yeah, you are so tall and tanned, you are so manly..."

Daiki tried so hard not to blush. He was teasing her and never expected that she would just say that easily. Maybe she was attracted to him already. Well that is a good thing, isn't it? Daiki was nervous. He needed to play his card right or else he would lose his chance to get rid of his so called virginity. He hated it but he hated to remind himself not to fall for this girl's charm, it should be the other way around. Afterall, he was Daiki Aomine, a man who confidently declared that no one would beat him but himself.

"I like it."

Daiki started at the sudden statement. That was fast. He had expected that he needed to take her on few more dates to make her likes him but what was it? Maybe she was really just as easy as she was rumored to be.

Satsuki sighed, she putted her glasses down and looked at Daiki with an adoring look, "I want your body."

Daiki gulps.

It was too fast. was it real? So it meant...

_...Sayonara _virginity...

...right?!

.

.

.

TBC

.

NOTES:

thanks for reading, this is a Aomomo fic but I just couldn't help but to put some more kuromomo here and there... There would be GoMxMomo actually so, yappp... Expect some AkaMomo too :3 (maybe)


	5. Chapter 5

It was not difficult to read Daiki Aomine's mood, especially for the basketball team members who had spent two, almost three years with him. Daiki, however, was not a kind of person who could hide his feeling. What he was thinking usually showed from his face. So, when today he came to practice with a sour face and a scowl deeper than usual, they all knew that the ace must have been in horrible mood. Well, they also jnew that this should be related to his latest date with the most beautiful girl in their university, Satsuki Momoi.

Actually the team members were really excited to know about the detail but then Daiki did it, made them all swallowed the question back, when he dunked and broken the basket again. They had to practice with half court now, and Daiki had been banned from dunking as well as being scolded by the captain. The dark blue haired guy didn't seem to care though. There had been something in his head and his teammates were dying to know what was it actually about. If only he didn't make that scary face.

After they finished the practice and went to the locker room, finally one of the senpais had the gut to ask him the question everyone had been wondering about. It wasn't easy though because Daiki could be really intimidating when he was in a bad mood oike right now.

"So, how was your first date with the goddess?" his Senpai tried to sound casual as he asked the question though he did a good job at saying it calmly, a nervous smile was plastered upon his face, "did she give you an OK signal?"

The other guys were trying to look as if as they were not really interested at all, they kept doing whatever thing they did before he asked the question but they were all waiting for Daiki's answer expectantly.

Daiki grunted, he knew that these guys wouldn't leave him alone until he said something, "it was not bad. We were friends now."

His senpai lifted an eyebrow, "then why you look so pissed off?"

Daiki gritted his tooth. He wasn't lying about them being friends now but how could he explain them his misunderstanding to them? It was too embarrassing. Daiki stuffed his belongings into his bag quickly before he left the locker room. Not even bother to take a shower first. He could do that at home.

He knew his friends were dying to know what really happened that day, he understood. After all they were the ones who suggested him to do this. It wasn't like he didn't trust his friends, it was more because it was too embarrassing they would never shut up about it once he told them about the real story. Even right now it was still embarrassing for him to remember about it.

When Satsuki said she wanted his body, he thought that he did it. Finally, one step clpser to adulthood. He was so confident that Satsuki really wanted him that way, just like how much he wanted her, right then right there. Maybe it escalated too quickly but he didn't care.

_"So," he smirked seductively after she said the bold statement about wanting his body, "do you want me to give it to you?"_

_Satsuki blinked, she didn't expect that kind of respond, however, she laughed, "how? Oh, Aomine-kun, you are so sweet, but it is impossible... As much as I want to have a body like yours it would never happen. It would be cool though if only I were as tanned as you and those muscles too... I would look awesome."_

_Daiki frowned as he realized that he had made a mistake in interpreted her words._

_"You want to have my body? You mean... You wanna be like me?" he was too confused to sound disappointed or angry, Satsuki however flashed him her beautiful grin as if to confirm her answer, "Are you fucking kidding me?"_

_Satsuki laughed at his reaction. She didn't know what he had expected from her but his reaction was kind of funny to her, "well, I don't have many girl friends, I always preferred to play with boys since I was young, though I didn't look like it, I was really tomboy when I was young. I always think that it would be great if I were born as a guy instead, then I can be... You know. I can just be like you."_

_Daiki snorted, "why would a girl like you want to be like me?"_

_"Exactly, that's why!" the pointed her index finger, "You see, people often refers to me as "a girl like you" and I don't like it." she shrugged cutely, "I guess they would treat me differently if I were a boy."_

Daiki didn't understand what she was talking about at that time. In his eyes, everything about her was girly, he thought it was really absurd that someone like her wanted to be like him. Normally a girl would do anything to have body and face like her, wouldn't they? What didn't she like about herself? Her skin was like porcelain, with pink lips and big eyes. Her body was like those gravure idols, if not better. She was also easy to talk to. A girl like her... Aside from being so loose, Daiki couldn't find any reason why a guy would not like her. She should be happy with herself like this, shouldn't she?

Daiki walked home while thinking about his first so-called date with the peach haired beauty. After he talked with her, he had new impression about her. She wasn't an airhead, instead, she was really smart. She knew how to keep a conversation with a male without being fake or annoying. Daiki tried so hard to hint that he wanted to sleep with her but failed to do so since unlike his first thought about her, it was really hard to bring up a sexual topic in their conversation. He was trying to flirt sensually, something he had learned night before, and failed miserably before he even had a chance to try. Maybe after all it would take a little more time for him before he managed to sleep with her. It wasn't as easy as what he had expected but he didn't mind. He would not lose in this game, after all, the one who can beat him is only himself.

.

"Is there something you hide from me?"

Satsuki was looking outside the car's window when the red headed seated next to her asked her the sudden question. She didn't expect that question from him. For a moment she was worried if he really knew aboit something but as she studied his face, he looked so calm and cool like usual. It was hard to see if he knew or not. She had told Ryota to keep it a secret from him, Taiga was not really talk with him while Tetsuya... Well Tetsuya wouldn't do anything to betray her. So there had been no way he knew, right?

Satsuki smiled. She knew she should mess up. If she sounded nervous even if just a bit, he would know.

"I don't know," Satsuki laughed, "what are you talking about?"

Seijuro turned a little to meet her eyes. It made her really nervous. She knew he wouldn't hurt her, or do anything that would embarrass her, at least not with the driver around. Satsuki's heart beated faster as he looked into her eyes. No matter how much she cared about him, she couldn't help but to feel intimidated and scared at times. He was always like this. He would never really hurt her, but she knew how cruel Seijuro is and somehow it scared her a bit.

The red headed shook his head and sighed, "nothing," he said as he rested his back, "you just looked different. I thought something happened."

Satsuki tried not to let out a relieved sighed, instead, she smiled genuinely, "it is because we hadn't spent time together as much as before since you are really busy."

Seijuro frowned a bit, "I am sorry, I am really busy with the company, since my father is really sick right now, I have to handle the company myself, so I don't really have spare time for myself."

Satsuki looked concerned at his tired expression, she touched his arm gently, "are you okay? You shouldn't have picked me up today, you know I can always commute."

He shook his head, "you don't understand, do you?" he rested his head on her shoulder, "I feel better after I see you."

Satsuki blushed. He was rarely acting like this, "well, the others were missing you too. Maybe sometime you should take a rest and spend some time with us. Hanging out like before..."

Amongst her boy friends, Akashi was the one who rarely show his real emotion, even less than Shintaro. He always acted distant and cold but Satsuki knew that deep inside, the red haired guy did really care about his friends. Afterall he had always acted like their leader and everyone, including Taiga who often clashed with him, had always respected him.

Despite he would never say it out loudly, she knew that he would do anything, even the most extreme one for his friends, that was why she didn't want him to know about her meeting with Daiki. After what had happened in the past, Seijuro had been more protective toward her, and though she appreciated it, she couldn't help but to worry about her new friend. Daiki might be to head taller thSeijurouro but she knew very well what he was capable to do.

After he didn't say anything else, Satsuki turned her gaze outside the window again. Seijiro's head still on her shoulder. He closed his eyes and didn't say anything, so Satsuki thought he was sleeping. Maybe he was too tired.

Seijuro was from a really rich family. His father owns a big company and as his successor, Seijuro had been taught many things since he was really young. Seijuro was really a perfectionist, everything had to go like what he wanted to. He had the power to control the situation, and he was never failed. Except for that one time...

Satsuki's thought almost returned to that day in the past when _that _had happened when her eyes saw someone walking on the road side.

Daiki looked grumpier since the last time she saw him. She wondered what he had in his kind at the time, he walked home still wearing his sweat soaked jersey. She was sure he would catch a cold later. Satsuki really wanted to send him a text message to remind him to take a hot shower as soon as he got home and to take some vitamin and ate dinner properly before sleep but couldn't do that in front of Seijuro.

Satsuki let out a heavy sighed. She wondered why she couldn't just tell Seijuro the truth. It wasn't like she was sleeping with Daiki, Seijuro would understand, wouldn't he?

.

Daiki sneezed as he walked into his house. His mother frowned when she saw her only son was still wearing his jersey. His mother was preparing dinner when he climb the stair after quickly announced that he was home. The petite woman reminded him not to skip dinner but Daiki had closed his room's door, throwing his bag across the room and lay down onto his bed. He was so tired.

He sneezed again, right when his phone was buzzing. Lazily he checked on his phone and he was a little surprised when found out it was a message from Satsuki. For unknown reason he felt relieved. So it meant she wasn't angry or disappointed at him after their last lunch, so it meant he still had the chance.

Daiki read the text message with a deep scowl upon his face, trying so hard not to smile at her colorful letters and blinking emoticons. That was just so her.

'Saw you walking alone in your jersey. Were you in hurry or is it a trend to walk in soaking wet jersey in the evening? :( You will get sick."

Daiki wondered when had she saw him and why she didn't stop and call his name. He felt a weird feeling in his gut when he realized that she was maybe with one of her boyfriends at the time, that was why she couldn't call him. What was it? Was he some kind of his secret lover now? He snickered unamusedly as he typed the text to reply hers.

"I think I already got sick. Dizzy."

It didn't take so long before she replied again, this time she seemed to be more worried about him and again a weird feeling filled his gut. This time was a positive kind of feeling though. He grinned as he read the text out loud,

" :( oh my, now hurry take a hot bath and have the dinner! After that please take some vitamin before you go to sleep. Rest early tonight, you will feel better tomorrow."

Daiki was thinking about what to write when his bedroom's door was opened and his mom came into his room, both of her hands were on her slim waist.

"Daiki! What are you doing! Take a bath already and change into clean clothes! I already prepare the dinner, after you take a bath, eat and then take some vitamin! I don't want to hear any reason, you should sleep early tonighta," his mother paused when her only son started laughing, "what are you laughing?!"

The tanned boy grinned as he shook his head, "Nothing mom, you just sound like someone I know."

His mother eyed him suspiciously but said nothing, she told him once again to move his lazy ass and take a bathbefore left the now grinning boy alone, once again, in his room. Daiki put back his mobile phone on the table before he grabbed some towel and marched to the bath room. He sneezed on his way to the bath room. Maybe, he would really catch a cold but he didn't care, in fact, he felt kind of in a good mood right now so it didn't matter.

Later that night before he fell asleep Daiki got a new text message from the peach haired girl. He just realized that he hadn't replied her last text. However it made him grinned widely to see her text. She seemed genuinely worried about him and somehow it was cute. He wondered if behind her sexy persona, there was an innocent and pure girl? He quickly pushed that thought away. It was stupid. He might fall for her like this. He should not be fooled. Charming and sweet she may be but she was not good for him. He did not want a girlfriend who would sleep with many guys and didn't feel ashamed about it.

Daiki just needed her body. Once, or twice maybe but after that he would cut it off. They shouldn't be anything more than that.

It was a game, and as usual, he would always win.

That night, Daiki slept without replying her text.

.


End file.
